1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door which is opened or closed in an integrally sliding way, particularly relates to a door arrangement for a sliding door, which is convenient to transport and assembly, and which is perfectly integral and decorative.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Doors are important component parts for buildings and public facilities. Doors are also the most frequently used architectural components. Common doors include doors opened pivotally, telescopic doors opened or closed telescopically as yard doors and sliding doors opened in a push-pull way as yard doors. Conventional sliding door consists of a door body and a roller mounted at the bottom of the door body, and requires sliding track to be laid on the ground. With external force, the sliding door can slide on the sliding track through the roller at the bottom thereof. The door bodies for conventional sliding doors are all fixed structures. The connections between the door frames and the vertical bars and the connections between the door frames and the upper beam and the lower beam are made by welding or riveting. Sliding doors are usually large in size, some even to the extent of dozens of meters in length and/or width. Due to the fixed structure of the conventional sliding doors, these doors cannot be transported in separate parts and assembled on site later, thus cause great inconvenience and cost increase in both packaging and transportation.